Rogue Heretic
by The True Catnip
Summary: Sinon becomes smitten with Rogue Heretic after a chance fight. Sinon x OC. Smut later on. Some Kirito x Asuna mentioned
1. 1 Why?

"You bastard." Sinon muttered as she tried to hit him again.

The opposing sniper flung himself to the side, while aiming quickly at her. She didn't move, knowing that it wouldn't hit her. He fired, and the bullet smashed the rock next to her.

"What?" she asked before another round whistled past her head.

'He has to have some sort of backup taking the shots for him.' She thought.

She started to look around for another sniper, but she didn't see any. Another round blew a small crater under her. The ledge she was on was beginning to look a lot less safe. She stood to run, but a stun round nailed her in the back of her leg. She dropped.

The player walked up to her, reloading his gun. Then he looked around and saw four buggies racing towards them. Sinon accepted that he would run, and then they would probably shoot her to death.

To her surprise, the player grabbed her, tossed her over his shoulder, picked up her gun, and then pointed it at the buggies along with his rifle.

Sinon laughed to herself, 'I doubt that he can handle the Hecate II.'

She wasn't laughing when he started using one arm to fire it. He was duel wielding sniper rifles, and then the riders of the buggies started to fly off the vehicles.

He looked like her was going to win, until five more showed up.

"Crap." He muttered before putting his gun in his inventory, and starting to run.

Sinon knew the stun bullet was wearing off, but she wouldn't be able to help for a few minutes. The player put an arm around her legs before taking off. He ran forward though, towards the buggies.

It was like a game of chicken, but Sinon knew he would lose. The buggies were getting closer and closer, and it would be impossible to survive a collision. But at the last possible second, he jumped up over the buggies, and landed in front of the one of the now vacant ones. He jumped on and placed Sinon right in front of him. He paid for it, then they shot off.

He went straight for an old ruin down apartment complex. He quickly lost the gang, but after a few minutes, he said, "Oh crap."

Sinon's stun was mostly worn off, so she thought he was talking about her. The stun disappeared, she quickly threw him from the buggy. She could see his eyes, but she bet they were wide from the shock. Then the buggy hit a bump, which promptly explode.

She was flying through the air. She could now see all the mines on the street, and she accepted she was going to land on them, then she would die.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw a dark blur. It was the player. He caught her from mid-air, then used her gun to shoot a mine. The explosion shot them higher up, then they smashed through a window and into a building.

He shielded her body with his, and they rolled to a stop.

She was laying on top of him, with his HP noticeable lower than her. Then she finally saw his name.

"Why would you save me Rouge Heretic?"


	2. 2 Did We Just Cuddle?

I got a favourite and a follower, so I give another chapter. I might not always do this, but my first follower is… chasezx3. My first favourite is… Johnny TheEpic Chhun.

I love you guys! (No homo).

He looked at her. "Because I got you in that mess, and it was up to me to get you out of it."

"Take off that cloak will you! It's hard to concentrate when you have that thing on." Sinon said, bristling with anger.

He muttered something, but he did as she asked. Sinon took him in quickly. He had short brown hair, with small curls beginning to show. He also had light blue eyes and tan skin. Overall, not too bad.

"Happy?" he asked.

She nodded and he tried to pull it back over his head, but she stopped him. His breath was ticking her face a little, reminding her of their close proximity.

She blushed slightly at how close they were. "Don't, I want to see you."

He made a face, but didn't cover back up. "So how can I help you?"

"You can explain why you saved me." She said.

"I told you already, it was because I got you in that mess, so I was the one who needed to get you out of it. If you want, I can always leave you if it happens again."

Sinon realized that he was still under her, and she had a hand gun. In one fast movement, she pulled it out and pressed it to his head. "I wouldn't be so disrespectful right now, after all, I do have a gun to your head."

Rogue shrugged. Then a gun went off. Sinon's body completely relaxed again.

"Sorry, but I don't trust people, even beautiful girls like yourself. I had that on you the entire time."

Sinon mentally promised to murder him later.

"Bye." He said before walking away.

Sinon laid there for a few minutes before getting up slowly. She grabbed her discarded handgun and sniper rifle. Then she ran down the stairs and saw that the buggy was still there. She glanced around before hearing gunshots and shouting. She turned and sprinted down the road, past all the torn up grey buildings. She looked to the side and saw the mine field, and she shuddered at the thought of someone placing all those and just leaving them, then she carried on to all the fighting.

When she rounded the corner, there was a bunch of dead bodies, and there was Rogue and one other player, TheCatsMeow, was his username.

"You killed all of my men! I'm not going to walk away!? He shouted.

"Your men tried to kill me and the girl, I'm offering you a way out, and I suggest you take it." Rogue said.

"Screw you." TheCatsMeow said.

"You know, your name makes me feel better about this." Rogue said before pulling out his pistol and firing.

Sinon was surprised at how many bullets went flying out, then she realized it was an automatic. TheCatsMeow fired back, but he ended up getting slammed by three stun bullets. Rogue spun around while jumping sideways, dodging all the bullets.

Sinon watched, surprised by the ability of Rogue. He landed on his feet in a crouched position. He his gun was still facing TheCatsMeow, and the prediction line was on his forehead.

He put the gun back in his holster, and pulled his sniper rifle out and slowly walked out to the stunned man. He put the barrel to his head, and after a second, he smiled. "It was a good try, congratulations." Then he pulled the trigger.

An icon popped up, saying 'dead' above him.

Sinon looked at the sniper in her hands. She contemplated lifting it to fire, but a stun bullet hit right next to her head.

"Till next time, Sinon."

She looked up to see him flying away on one of the buggies.


	3. 3 Who Is He?

(A/N) So Johnny TheEpic Chuhun was also the first reviewer. And to answer your question, yes, it was a guy, I think I tried to drop some context clues about that, but I may not have, sorry if I confused you.

Also, my second follower is, drumroll please... Gissung. Thanks for the follow.

So no one is disappointed, I will tell people the first three followers, first three favourites, and first three reviews. I will answer most reviews before each chapter, or if you want, I will PM an answer, but only at their request. I will also recognize anyone who is a super amazing reviewer, or someone who is the literal definition of constructive criticism.

* * *

"Seriously, he saved me." Shino said.

Kazuto reached an arm around Asuna and pulled her closer. "That's surprising, not many people would have done that.

Asuna snuggled into his side a little more. "Except you, I can't think of anyone else, Kazuto." Asuna said.

He kissed her forehead, and Shino felt that same ache in her every time she thought of how lonely she was without someone to love.

"Maybe. What was his name?" Kazuto asked.

Shino snapped out of her thoughts. "It was Rogue Hair something."

Asuna and Kazuto shared a look. "Rogue Heretic?" He asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" She paused, fear crossing across her features, "He wasn't in Laughing Coffin, was he?"

"No, he wasn't, but in Sword Art Online, he once had a crush on Asuna."

"He learned pretty quickly that I was interested in someone else. But I remember him saying something about how he always falls for the ones who can take care of themselves. I actually first met him in a dual, ironically. I barely won too." Asuna said.

Shino made a face. That was a little too familiar to how she met him. "What happened to him?"

"I tried to convince him to join me in the guild." Asuna paused. "And he was gone. He vanished from my friends list, and I never really saw him again. I do recall seeing him on a few boss raids, but when I went to talk to him, he was gone."

"He was very much a solo player, even more than me." Kazuto said, "He joined a guild once, with a girl who seduced him, she took all his stuff and after that, he would never join a guild."

Shino looked down and nodded. "That makes sense."

Asuna kissed Kazuto's cheek before getting up. "Hey, can you help me with something in your room?" She asked Kazuto.

Shino flinched at her not at all subtle invitation. "I have to go, see you guys later?" She asked.

"Yeah." Kazuto said as he stood up and quickly walked up the stairs.

Shino got out the door and immediately headed home. The entire time, she could only think to herself, 'Does he like me?'

Eventually, her mind started its own little rant. 'He barely knows me, we haven't even had a conversation. He couldn't like me, that's impossible. But then again, he risked his life for me, he even went and killed those guys, which is strange, but he said it was for trying to kill me. But seriously, who likes someone after just meeting them? Then again, it wasn't like I wasn't attracted to him. And his avatar, it seemed so...' she struggled to think of the right word. 'Real. Like he made it based off of himself. If he did, that would make it a lot easier to learn who he really was. Why do I even care who he is anyway? Its not important. But I have to meet him again. Who is he?


	4. 4 Why Do I Have to Chase You?

(A/N) So Johnny, to answer your question, it was exactly that. Congrats, *throws cookie* Also, I have a confession. Today I am working on the seventeenth chapter for this story. Muahahaha. So yeah, I can upload when ever I feel like it, but I think I will do it like once a week, on sundays. Or if you nerds comment amazingly. Just saying. By the way, SECOND FAVOURITE. and also third follower, but I'm not counting it. There name is rex727. thanks you boy/girl. I love you all's.

* * *

Sinon ran looked around the streets. She had been scouting all the places they had been, looking for him.

She glanced around one last time, before a glint of light caught her eye. She pretended not to notice, and kept walking. But the moment she rounded the corner, she was at a dead sprint. She ran into the building, up the crumbling stairs, to the fourth floor, where she jumped to the next building.

She kept building jumping until she was in a stop to see a small person pointing a rifle down the road. She pulled out her Hecate II and loaded the new stun rounds she had just bought. She wasn't certain that he would want to talk. She got in position, and quickly lined up and shot his back.

Then man dropped his gun, and Sinon jumped down quickly. She landed on her feet, and pointed her pistol at his head. Once she was certain that he wasn't moving, she pushed his gun away with her foot, and grabbed his black shirt and dangled him over the edge. The man was wearing goggles, so she couldn't see his eyes, but she could bet he was scared.

"Where is Rogue?" She demanded.

She had been searching for a few hours, and she was pretty much done with it. If this guy knew where to find him, he needed to start talking.

"I won't betray him." The man said.

Sinon nodded, then she pointed her gun to his. "I understand. Goodbye."

Right before she could pull the trigger, a voice cut across the wind. "Why're you looking for me?"

She turned and saw Rogue standing there, with his pistol in hand. Now that she had a moment to examine it, she saw it had a small scope on the front of it.

She stood up strait and said, "Why would you help me?"

Rogue made a face, which was hard to see because of his hood, "We've been over this, so leave my guy alone."

Sinon felt her heart race for a second at what she was about to do. She tensed, and Rogue lept as she spun into action with her rifle and fired.

He also shot at her, but he only got a few rounds off before her stun bullet hit him right arm. He hit the ground, and in a flash, she was next to him, holding her gun to his head. "Now, I have a proposition for you. An in case you decide to say no, well, bullets." Sinon paused for a second. "I want you to go on an expedition with me in AOL."

"Let me think, no." Came the strained voice.

Sinon shrugged and then she pulled out her sidearm, and shot the back of his leg. "What about now?"

"Screw you."

Before she fired again, her mind said, 'I wish you would.' She blushed heavily, then a gun clicked behind her.

"Don't move."

She spun around and fired into the other player's chest. He fell over, and when she turned around to look for Rogue, she saw him leaping to the next building.

"Why do I have to chase you?" she yelled frustrated.


	5. 5 How About a Deal

(A/N) Sorry Johnny, I lied. Rosalia joined him and did it to him, no the other way around, sorry if it was confusing. I reread your comment, and realized my mistake. I hope this chapter makes you feel better.

* * *

Sinon didn't hear him yell back, but she pulled out her sniper, took aim, but he crashed through a window before she could take the shot.

In one fluid motion, she started to sprint, slinging her gun across her shoulder. She made it to the edge, and in one powerful spring, she was flying through the air. She landed on her feet, but started to roll. She straitened her legs, bringing her to a standing position.

Her gun automatically went up to a shooting position, but there was no one there. She looked around, but didn't see anyone. Glancing around one more time, she didn't see anything. Her gun dropped. Then she got angry. She slammed her fist on the table, and something jumped out at her in her peripheral vision.

She turned, and saw five fingers on the window frame. She quietly walked over, then she looked down and saw Rogue holding on.

There was a moment of silence, then he said, "Well this is awkward."

Sinon put the gun barrel to his head before saying in a steady tone. "I'm surprised that you would go to such lengths to avoid me, it's almost like you don't like me."

"I just like a rousing game of cliff hanger." He said, his grin clearly heard. "You try."

He grabbed her gun barrel and yanked her off the edge. Sinon held on as she was dragged over.

As she was dangling, she considered her options. 'I could shoot him, and that's probably my best bet. But I better wait and see where this is going. If he drops me, then I'll lose him.'

"So how's it hanging?" he asked.

Sinon made a face. "This is the worst place to hang out."

He laughed, and then a head popped out. It had a black mask, and it didn't say anything. It simply put a gun to Rogue's head, and pulled the trigger. Only at the last second, he moved to the side, so it hit is stomach.

He let go then, and Sinon as she fell, shot the man in his head. Rogue, kicked off the wall so he began to move down faster than she did. He grabbed her and spun them so he was protecting her from the ground.

The impact made her automatically close her eyes. When she opened her eyes, she was, once again, laying on top of him.

"If you're so determined to convince me to go AOL, then I guess I have to do it."

Sinon paused. "Thanks."

"But there's a catch. I want something in return." He said.

"And what's that."

"Sorry, I lied, I don't want one thing, I want two, and then I have one request." He corrected, "I want one kiss, a date IRL. I can tell you the request later."

Sinon thought for a second before she did anything she would regret. "Okay."

She leaned down a whispered in his ear a phone number, and when she was about to move back, he pulled her in for a kiss.

She was shocked to say in the least. She wasn't at all expecting the electricity that shot around her lips and gave her stomach intense butterflies. She felt like her body had been filled with helium, her head was light and she was floating.


	6. 6 I Wonder Who He Reminds Me Of?

Hey guys, I was just all bored and stuffs. So I was all like, STORY. So happy birthday. Also, anther follower. welcome to the club. The next favourite is the last one I will call out, but please still favourite. I love you all, enjoy.

* * *

Shino was far too nervous as Asuna helped her get ready.

"I'm just amazed he was that forth coming." Asuna said. "Then again, he was kind of like that for me."

Shino ran her hands down her blouse, smoothing down her imaginary wrinkles. "I wonder what he's planning on doing. What if he's like thirteen?" Shino started to freak out.

Asuna stepped in and hugged her friend closely. "It's fine. I'm certain he's going to be fine."

Shino felt a little panicked, but Asuna's confidence helped to alleviate her nerves. Her fear came back quickly when she heard someone knocking on the door.

"Good luck out there tonight." Asuna said.

Shino grabbed her friends hand and dragged her to the door with her. "Promise to come get me if it's a disaster?" She pleaded.

"Yeah, of course." Asuna promised. "I'll send Kazuto the moment you tell me."

"Thanks." She said as someone knocked on the door again.

Shino quickly opened the door, revealing a boy around seventeen who looked startlingly like Rogue's avatar.

"Thank god." Shino breathed out.

He got a puzzled look on his face when she said that, but he looked her up and down, making her blush self-consciously. "Hi, I assume that you're Shino? My name is-"

"Rogue Heretic." She said.

"That's what I go by in game, my actual name is Isaiah." He said.

Shino was surprised by how much he looked like his avatar. His hair was slightly darker, and his eyes were so much bluer. But he looked the same height, and just at toned.

'I'm okay with that.' She thought.

He was wearing a loose button up with jeans, and a black leather jacket. Shino didn't realize she was staring until he did. Asuna came up behind them and said, "Okay, bring her back by eleven, and we're good."

He smiled at her, before he realized why she was so familiar looking. He didn't bring it up though.

"Of course." He said.

Asuna looked to the street, where she saw he was riding a motorcycle. A very black and sleek motorcycle. It was nearly identical to Kazuto's. She frowned at the thought of how much a passenger was pressed against the driver. Then she thought of how often she pressed against Kazuto when they were riding.

Asuna blushed fiercely as she thought of Kazuto waiting at home for her preparing for tonight. She had asked him to… help her scratch an itch. That's what she told him anyway.

"Alright, have fun." She said before pushing Shino out and closing the door.

Shino stumbled into the arms of Isaiah, and he helped her stand. "So, I was thinking, movie then dinner? And after that, maybe a walk?" He said.

Shino nodded as they walked to the cycle. He got on like he had done it millions of times. And he had. She was much more cautious. She clumsily brought her leg over. Then he handed her a helmet, which she quickly pulled on and buttoned up. He did the same, and then she wrapped her arms around him as tight as she could before putting them on the pegs. After a moment, the engine revved to life and they sped off.

Asuna was watching through the window, when she randomly thought, 'He reminds me of Kazuto, a little.'


	7. 7 Why The Scary Movies?

Johnny, there will be a tiny bit of back story along the way, but don't expect a lot

Also, you guy are gonna love chapter 19.5

* * *

Shino was not prepared for how fun the ride there would be. They got there after what seemed like no time at all, but in reality it had been more than fifteen minutes.

Shino's legs were slightly wobbly from her tensing up so much, but she was looking forward to the ride home. She tried to take a few steps, but stumbled a little. Fortunately, Isaiah caught her. She thanked him with a nod, and then she stretched them out a little before they began to walk to the theatre.

"So now we can chose, a scary movie, or an action movie." Isaiah said.

Shino mentally shuddered at the thought of seeing all those people shot to pieces. "Horror. I want to watch the horror movie."

Isaiah shuddered a little. "If you insist."

He paid for the tickets before they walked together to the movie. It hadn't started yet, so they chose seats near the end of the row at the top.

The movie took a while to start, but when it did, Shino was more worried about how the arm rest was done, and the warm body next to hers. At any time, she could lean over and rest on him. That thought was plucked out of her head when the demons started to pour into the people, changing them into black skinned, clawed, hunched over being that would hunt the people through the sewers and an apartment movie.

Shino didn't care that it might be awkward later, she just wanted to feel safe. She ended up resting against him with his arms around her. She was almost to the point of always having her eyes clenched shut whenever it was a scene with a demon.

Finally, the movie ended, and Isaiah walked out of the theatre with Shino pressed hard against his side.

He led her back to the motorcycle. She climbed on after him and held on to his waist like a life line, 'I hate scary movies.' She thought to herself.

They rode quickly to the restaurant, where they were seated almost immediately. "There isn't very many good things at this place. But when Manny's on duty, the hamburgers are pretty good."

Shino didn't even look at the menu. "I guess I'll have that then."

Isaiah grinned at her. "You are a lot more beautiful outside of GGOL."

Shino blushed. "Thank you."

The waitress showed up and asked, "What can I get you two." Then she saw Isaiah, "Oooh, Isaiah, you finally got a date. Good for you. I assume you want the usual."

Isaiah didn't respond, "Yes please."

She turned to Shino. "That same? It's just a burger with everything but pickles, mustered, onions, and peppers."

"Yes please." Shino said.

"Alright, so what do you want to drink?"

"Lemonade for me." Isaiah said.

"Same."

"Alright, I'll bring those out in a minute."

Dinner went by fast. They didn't really talk much. After dinner, they walked a half a block to a small park, where Shino assumed they would walk.

The sun was barely setting when they started, and it painted the skyline a pretty shade of orange.

"So, how do you know Asuna?"

Shino thought for a second. "I met her when I transferred to AOL. I had met her boyfriend, Kazuto, in GGOL, and I transferred over for a change in pace."

"Is Kazuto called Kirito online?" He said.

"Yeah, how did you know?" she asked while shivering a little, it was getting colder.

He slipped off his jacket and gave it to her. "I remember him from, somewhere else." He changed the subject suddenly, "We should get you some, it's getting dark."

On the way back to the bike, she explained to him where they would meet up in AOL, and what time.

"Alright, I think I got it." He said as she got on the bike.

Shino smiled at him, and then grabbed him around the waist. He started slower, then sped up quickly.


	8. 8 Girl Talk

Hey Tacomaster56, one, I love your name, two I started this fic to make me grow more as a writer, and to do that I wanted smaller chapters to pace myself. That being said, the smuty chapters are more than twice as long.

Also, I got two new followers/favorites, I couldn't keep track of who was first, but one of you was the third favourite. So congrats... zeromaxxis and previously mentioned Tacomaster56.

Love you guys, have funs!

* * *

Shino walked in to her apartment before immediately realizing that still had his leather jacket on.

"I guess that means I have to meet up with him to give it to him." She said with a smile.

She sat and thought for a second of Isaiah when a noise made her jump. Then she saw Rika sitting on her bed.

"Start talking." She said.

"Well…" And the long story began.

Shino literally just said, "Movies, burger place, and a walk in the sun set."

Riza made a face. "Tell me more!"

"No, go find Asuna and bother her."

Riza said in a quiet voice, "I can't. She won't talk. But I almost walked in on her and Kazuto. I heard her through the door screaming, and I ran up to help, but then I realized that she wasn't in any pain, then opposite actually."

Shino wasn't at all shocked. "Good for them."

"So neither of them will crack, so please, please, please tell me."

"No, I don't want you all over my love life!"

"I promise to not do anything to him when he comes to play with us." She said.

Shino paused. "How did you know he was going to play with us?" She said accusingly.

"I thought it would be natural, you two already started to date." She defended, Then she muttered, "I bet you want him to play with you."

Shino threw a shoe at her. "Stop that, we went out once, once. I don't know if he even wants to do it again."

Riza looked at her with a look akin to begging. "Please tell me." She said.

Shino realized that the begging wouldn't let up. "Fine."

Riza quickly perked up and sat on the bed. Shino took a deep breath. Then she began.

In excruciating detail, she told Riza everything that happened. Even the light smell of spice that seemed to cling to Isaiah. She described how they cuddled as demons tore all those people apart, and Riza looked at her and nodded. "Good pick, a horror movie. Nice excuse."

Shino shook her head despairingly. "No, that wasn't the reason."

"Sure, whatever. Just keep going." Riza dismissed her explanation with the wave of her hand.

Shino went back to how they walked together in the park during sunset, and how he gave her his jacket. Riza made a 'Keep going' motion, and Shino said, "That's really it. He watched a movie, ate dinner, went on a walk, and then rode home."

"Rode?"

"Yeah, he has a black motorcycle." Shino said.

"He kind of reminds me of Kazuto, powerful, black bike. Could that be why you agreed to go out with him?" Riza hypothesized.

Shino thought for a second. "No that couldn't be it. I wasn't even thinking of Kazuto. Not when I met him, and not when we went out."

"Good, because that type of thing usually doesn't end well."

"Yeah, I guess." She said, deep in thought.


	9. 9 I'd Tap That

Rogue spun around with his sword, slashing through the neck of the enemy. It dropped to the ground as its partner turned to strike his unprotected back. Before the mace could descend on the player, an arrow sent the beast flying.

"Thanks babe!" He yelled at the archer.

"Watch your back." She yelled back, blushing.

He grinned before his face went back to the concentrated glare. He lept forward and forced his blade through another's chest. He whipped it out and slashed across its partner's body as he jumped back.

"He certainly has adapted well to AOL." Silica commented as he tore them apart.

"Yeah, he has."

She watched as he moved fluidly to slice apart another monster. There was no hesitation in his eyes, no fear. Only the constant will to win and destroy the enemy. No, there was a certainty that he would win.

Sinon was captivated by his movements. So captivated, that she couldn't look away. He quickly finished off the last one quickly before sliding his sword in his sheath. He quickly ran back up to where Leafa, Silica, and Sinon were all waiting.

"Good job, you survived." Sinon said.

"I think I earned a kiss." He said as he sat down on the rocky outcropping, his hands behind his back keeping him balanced.

Sinon was about to say no and blush before yelling at him, maybe not it that order, when she realized that she wanted to kiss him, thinking about going without somehow seemed almost painful to her now.

"I think you did great!" Silica said enthusiastically.

She was about to continue, until Sinon leaned down and pressed her lips to his. Like she was expecting, it was a lot better than the other option of _not_ kissing him. His lips moved against hers, making her breath fell like it was going to hitch.

She slid into his lap, pushing the kiss farther. She was on her knees now, straddling him. She couldn't seem to get enough of his lips. If this was what kissing him in the virtual world was like, then she couldn't imagine what it would be like in the real world.

She didn't realize how far she was until he fell onto his back, with her laying completely on top of him.

"Sorry." She said, blushing fiercely.

"Don't you ever apologize for that again. I'm okay with that anytime." He said.

Sinon smiled, and got up. He got up after her, and then gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Sorry, couldn't resist." He said with a grin.

Leafa and Silica both were looking away and blushing slightly. Sinon realised what she had just done and quickly looked down and blushed, avoiding eye contact, she hadn't meant to get so carried away.

'I'm going to make him pay for doing that to me.' She promised in her head. 'I wonder how though?' before she could control her mind, she thought, 'with more kisses.' She blushed even redder, her face a getting warmer.

Rogue waited a few minutes before speaking up. "So, what's next?"

* * *

Happy late Halloween. I was Castiel from supernatural, so that was a blast. I wish I could have made a Halloween chapter, but I couldn't, and for that I'm sorry. But here's another chapter, so that's good, right?


	10. 10 Movie Time

Shino looked at her phone in surprise. 'Why did I even send that?' she asked herself.

Dating for a few weeks didn't warrant that kind of behaviour. 'What if he says no? Then what?'

Her thoughts were cut short as her phone buzzed. She looked at the message from him, _"Sure, when were you thinking?"_

She resisted the urge to squeal, it wasn't the first time he would be in her apartment, but it would be the first time after dark, and for any extended amount of time. Any they would be watching a movie, which Shino knew was basically an excuse for making out.

" _Around 7?"_ She texted back.

" _Alright, see you then."_ Came the response.

Shino quickly started to clean up, then she realized she needed to find a movie to watch. She immediately called Asuna, "Hey, what's up?" she answered.

"Isaiah is coming over for a movie in an hour, and I need a movie." Shino explained quickly.

"So a romantic movie, with a lot of kissing and quiet talking, that sort of thing?" Asuna asked.

Shino was about to say yes when she paused and thought for a second "How did you know?"

Asuna was silent for a moment, and Shino's mind began to wander. 'She did this with Kazuto.' She thought.

"Look, it's not important, I'll have Kazuto bring over something, but if he's anything like I think he is, you are going to need to make the first move. And I mean, more than just a quick peck, you are going to need to get… very physical. Like make sure you're on the bed."

Shino listened intently, panicking a little when she said the part about making the first move. "How far do you think he wants me to go?" she asked, holding the phone to her ear fiercely like it was a life line, not wanting to miss a single word.

"As far as you're comfortable with, don't be afraid to tell him to stop, he'll listen to you. But if you want, I can send some protection with Kazuto when he brings you the movie." Asuna assured her.

"No, I don't think I'm ready for that yet." Shino said.

She took a moment to think of any more questions. "I, I don't want to scare him or anything, is that going to happen?" She asked quietly.

Asuna though for a moment. "No." She finally said simply.

Then her voice got muffled for a second. When she came back, she said, "Kazuto is on his way, good luck."

"Thanks." Shino was afraid to hit end call, but she did anyway.

Her cleaning frenzy continued, and it only ended when she heard a knock on the door. She rushed up, opened the door, and before Kazuto could say anything, the movie was snatched from his hands. He took a moment to ponder what was going on. Then he decided he would much rather go back to Asuna's for dinner. He grinned as he thought of dessert. She had bought a single bottle of whipped cream, and he was pretty aware of what it was for.

Shino quickly put the movie in the player and paused it. She glanced at the clock, it was getting to be around seven. She pulled out the popcorn, unwrapped it, and put it in the microwave without starting it so that it was ready to go at a moment's notice.

She sat on her bed and let out a breath. 'I can have him stop whenever I want. It's all okay." She thought.

Although she didn't like to admit it, her close encounter with Kyōji had made her a little fearful of being alone with boys.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knock on the door.


	11. 11 Lets Play a Game

Isaiah walked into the small apartment, looking around. It had been a few days since the last time he had been here, and he was curious as to how it had changed.

Shino was sweating a little now that the fateful moment was drawing nearer. She had three kisses with Isaiah in the real world. Three in all the time they had been dating. There had been a few more every now and then in AOL, which had been nice, and they generally lasted longer. But the ones in real life, were, well they were much better. She wasn't even the one to pull away, it had been him.

"So what movie were you thinking of?" he said as he pulled his jacket off.

Shino jumped from her thoughts. She racked her brain, but she could remember what it was called. "You'll see." She said simply.

Isaiah shrugged, and Shino hit the popcorn button on the microwave. She sat on the bed, and Isaiah sat next to her. They were facing the television, Shino had moved it so they could be on her bed.

Isaiah got comfortable as it started, and Shino quickly moved as close to him as she possibly could. She was inching closer and closer to him, but after a few minutes, the microwave went off.

"I'll get it." She said quickly getting up.

She poured it into a bag, but before she brought it back, she looked at herself. She was wearing short-ish shorts, and a loose shirt. She thought she looked plenty cute, then she remembered what Asuna said, about how he won't make the first move.

'Looks like I am going to do this.' She thought to herself before walking out.

She immediately saw him lying on his stomach with his feet in the air moving in lazy circles. It was a decidedly not cuddling position.

'It might make it easier for what I have planned.' She thought.

She quickly laid next to him the same way, with the bowl in between them.

She waited for nearly a half hour, then she realized that it needed to happen. And from the movie, stuff was about to get heated as well, so it would be a good chance.

The bowl had long been depleted and placed on the ground, so there was little to no space between them. Shino thought for a moment on how to best do this.

'I could ask him to flip onto his back. No, that would be weird. I should just give him a small kiss, and push it to more.' She thought.

She could feel her heart pounding, and she was almost sure that he could as well. Then she had an idea. She got out of bed and quickly grabbed a piece of hard candy from a drawer. She ran back to the bed and jumped onto it.

At his questioning glance, she asked, "Want to play a game?"

"Sure." He replied

Without warning, Shino put the candy in between her lips and kissed him, pushing it into his mouth.


	12. 12 Kisses

Shino wasn't surprised when he accidentally swallowed the candy. Not really. After all, she had basically forced it into his mouth.

Gathering her courage, she unclenched her hands from her blankets and said, "I wanted some of that." With a slight pout.

Then she kissed him again. She sloppily licked his lower lip, and his hands found her hips as he rolled onto his back while at the same time pulling her onto him. It put her in the position to pull away whenever she wanted.

She was in heaven right now. She felt lightheaded and like she had lightning running through her lips and down her spine.

She pulled away to gasp for breath, then she quickly went back to it. Her lips found his, and this time, she opened her mouth. Isaiah complied and did the same before beginning to explore her mouth with his tongue. It took Shino a minute to realize that she wanted to do the same to him.

The next time they broke apart, there was a small trail of saliva, when it broke, it fell next to his mouth. She quickly kissed it, cleaning it slightly.

She thought for a second on how to continue, but was stumped, this was the farthest she had gotten before, and she didn't know what happened next.

Isaiah, however, was very ready for this. He flipped them over so she was on her back, and he was leaning over her. "You're so beautiful." He growled before capturing her lips with his.

Shino was greatly enjoying the change in Isaiah, it was a new wild side of him that she wasn't used to. He nibbled lightly on her lower lips, making her gasp. He quickly moved down and slowly kissed her neck.

Shino wasn't at all prepared for the fire that raced across her skin, nor the pleasureful jolts that went straight to her core. She groaned loudly, and that seemed to snap Isaiah out of his blind lust.

He quickly straitened. "Sorry, I got was too carried away." He hurriedly said.

Shino sat up, panting slightly. "It's okay."

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfterable." He said apologetically.

Shino leaned in and kissed his cheek. "You made me feel _good_." She whispered in his ear.

He shuddered slightly as the way her warm breath tickled his ear. He still wasn't prepared for the adorable and sexy Shino to press her lips against his once more.

He sat back against the wall and Shino curled up next to him, her head on his lap. He rested a hand on her shoulder as they tried to finish the movie without thinking of what they had just done. It had been Shino's first, "Make out" session, and she had loved every second of it.

When the movie was over, Shino looked up to Isaiah and said, "I have no idea what happened."

Isaiah grinned, "Maybe we should watch it again another time." He suggested.

"Careful, or one might think that you're just coming here to meet some seductress." Shino warned.

"Isn't that what you are." He teased.

Keiko: Why don't I get a boy friend! *Pouts*

Hiding: Hush my love, it'll all be okay

Keiko: I want someone to love though, and I want to be loved

Riza: Yeah, I want one too

Asuna: I'm good with the one I have *Hugs Kirito*

Riza: *Glare*

Keiko: *Glare*

Hiding: *Hopeful voice* It'll all end well?

Kirito: *Still hugging Asuna* Run


	13. 13 Interigation

"I wonder, does he know that you know he was part of SAO?" Asuna mussed.

Shino thought for a second. "I haven't told him that I know, so I don't think so. And he didn't see you at my apartment very long on our first date, so he could make the connection." She said.

"I think you should bring it up, and see if he tells you." Riza said. "And speaking of telling people things, I heard about how you asked Asuna for some advice a few days ago, so spill."

Shino immediately blushed. "So it went well?" Riza asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah." Shino said quietly.

"So, start talking." Riza pressed.

Shino looked down and stuffed her hands in her pockets. "Or, we can invite all the SAO players that we know to a party, convince him to show up, and then corner and interrogate him." Asuna suggested, the dangerous glint in her eyes promising to do exactly what she said.

Shino was quick to raise her hands in surrender, "That's okay, I'll tell you whatever you want to know."

Riza grinned maliciously, "Did you two kiss?"

Shino's blush was back. "Yeah."

"Just once?"

"No." her cheeks were hidden by her hands.

"How many times?"

Shino didn't answer immediately, but Riza was patient. "Come on, we don't have all day." She pressed.

"A lot." Shino said.

Asuna finally spoke up to Shino's relief, but it quickly faded. "Tongue?" She asked with genuine curiosity.

Shino had her entire face covered from embarrassment. She looked up when she heard some beeping noises. Asuna was holding Shino's phone up to her ear. Shino panicked immediately as Asuna said, "Yes, Isaiah? This in one of Shino's friends, and I have a few questions as to what went on a few days ago."

Shino leapt up to grab the phone, but Riza tackled her. "Fine, yes! Yes there was tongue!" Shino yelled.

"Sorry, but something just came up, I'll have Shino call you later." Asuna said quickly before hanging up.

Shino quickly took her phone and hide it behind her. She was unprepared for the next question from Riza. "Was it good?"

Shino blushed again. "…Yeah, it was."

"What happened after?"

"We cuddled. He said something about how we should have more movie nights." Shino said thoughtfully, trying to recall his exact words. "I can't remember what he said exactly, I was kind of out of it."

"Well, we were planning a movie night soon, so why doesn't he come? I mean, only Suguha and Keiko have met him, and he briefly saw me. And it would be nice. You should probably ask him about Sword Art Online before that, but we could all meet him if you do." Asuna said.

Shino put a single finger up to her chin. "I guess it would be kind of fun. Maybe I should." She wondered quietly. "Fine, I'll ask him."

"Great." Asuna said brightly.

"Make sure you two keep your hands to yourselves. I don't want to see any kissing." Riza warned.

Asuna: Muahahahahahaha

Riza: why you gotta make everyone against me.

* * *

So these next 3 chapters are because its thanksgiving. Black Friday was evil, but I survived so it was all cool. Love you all


	14. 14 Sooo, SAO

Shino wasn't really sure how Isaiah was familiar with so many people, at so many different places.

The waitress walked away, with their orders. Isaiah had gotten, "the usual" and Shino had gotten the same.

"So, do you remember a few years back, the game called Sword Art Online?" Shino asked randomly.

His hand was on hers across the table, and she felt it squeeze hers slightly.

"Yeah, I'm familiar with it. The people were trapped inside for two years." He said.

"Yes. One of my friends, her name is Asuna," Shino saw recognition flash through his eyes. "And she recognized your name."

She let the unspoken question hang. Then he slowly retracted his hand. "Yeah, I was in Sword Art Online. And if you know Asuna, I assume you know Kirito?"

Shino nodded, "You might know that he was called a beater. A beta player and a 'cheater', I was the same."

Shino was getting a little nervous at how he was suddenly so withdrawn, but she wanted to hear about what happened from him.

"Asuna told me that you were robbed. How did that happen?" She pressed.

Isaiah was looking down now, making his eyes darker. And while she couldn't see them, she was certain his hands were in fists under the table.

"Yeah, this girl named Rosalia, she seduced me and took all my stuff. Then she tried to kill me. I barely got away with my life." He said in a low tone.

The waitress showed up with two steaming hot cups of, something, Shino didn't know. Isaiah wordlessly paid for them in advance before leaving his on the table. She held onto her cup with both hands, feeling the heat spread to her fingers. She sipped at it, and realized with a start that it was hot chocolate.

"If you know Asuna, then she must've told you that I used to have a crush in her." He said.

"Well, yes." Shino answered awkwardly.

"Did she tell you anything else?" He asked.

"Not really. She wanted me to invite you to a movie night with our group. They're all from Sword Art Online as well."

"That reminds me, did Asuna and Kirito ever get together?" He asked, some of his dark aura vanishing as he reached his hand across the table to meet hers half way.

"Yeah, they did, and they are still together." Shino said giving his hand a small pulse.

"Good for them." He said, sipping his cocoa he gave her a tiny squeeze. "And when is this movie night?"

"Next week, I'll figure out what time exactly from them." Shino said.

"Alright, I'm pretty certain that I can make it, besides, the last movie night we had was pretty great, and if it's going to be anything like that, I wouldn't miss it for the world." He said in an offhanded manner.

Shino blushed a little, but said back at him, "I guess you'll have to remind me."

Isaiah abruptly stood and leaned over to kiss a small drop of chocolate off the side of her mouth. "I plan on it."


	15. 15 He's My Boyfriend

Asuna was sitting with her mouth open in shock, while Riza leaned back and was clapping slowly.

"I can't believe you did that." Asuna said, dumbfounded.

"Why?" Shino said curiously.

"I just didn't."

"I, for one, am very proud of her." Riza said, stopping her clapping.

"So now he is coming over to meet us all." Keiko said, walking in.

"Yeah, but I don't know how long he'll stay." She said.

"How did you convince him to come over?" Riza asked.

"I just said I had some buddies from SAO, and I was wondering if he wanted to meet them on movie night." Shino said.

She didn't add the part where he had said, if it's anything like the last movie night, then it will be fun no matter what.

"Okay, we have to pick between a zombie movie, and a comedy." Suguha said, walking in.

"Zombie." Asuna said, and Suguha took that as two votes.

"Zombie." Riza said.

"Comedy." Keiko imputed.

"I vote for comedy." Shino said.

"That's still four to two, as I cast my vote with zombie." Suguha said.

Then someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it." Keiko shouted before running to the door.

Shino waited a moment, then Isaiah walked into the room. Riza quickly turned to Shino and whispered, "Good job."

Shino blushed a little and Isaiah giving her a quick peck on the cheek didn't help her heated face at all. "Hey beautiful." He said.

"Hey." Shino managed to get out.

Isaiah looked around, recognizing some faces from SAO. He nodded to Asuna and Kazuto, and once to Keiko.

"I heard about Rosalia, I'm sorry she tried to do that same thing to your guild." He said.

"Its fine, I'm just happy that she was caught." Keiko said while trying not to obviously check him out, she hadn't really had the chance to talk to him when they had met before.

Klein walked into the room and said loudly, "So was I not allowed to vote?"

"Oops." Suguha said.

They all quickly went to the living room when Kazuto yelled, "Did we pick a movie?"

Isaiah quickly introduced himself, and then Suguha started the movie before turning off the lights. Shino was sitting at the end of the couch, and Keiko was next to her. Isaiah pondered this dilemma for a few seconds before sitting down next to her legs. The rest of them sat down in other places. Asuna was leaning on Kazuto, and every now and she would give him a quick peck. About half way through the movie, they both got up and tried to secretly walk away.

Isaiah looked to up Shino, she nodded in a confirmation that it was normal. Then a zombie randomly jumped out at one of the heroes, and Keiko screamed. She somehow fell directly into Isaiah's lap, hugging him with her head shoved in his shoulder.

Isaiah looked up bewildered at Shino, who was glaring at Keiko.

"Umm, its over?" he said.

Keiko shuddered, "I can hear the screaming."

Isaiah tried to get backup from Shino, and she nodded to him. "Hey, Keiko, Klein looks pretty scared to." She whispered.

Keiko looked up, and slowly climbed back up next to Shino. "It's okay, I'm better now."

Shino looked at the younger girl untrustingly. "Hey, babe, I'm kind of cold, can you…?"

Isaiah stood as she did, he sat down, and she quickly rested on top of him. His arms went around her, pulling her close, and he gave her a small kiss on the cheek before whispering in her ear, "Thanks."

Keiko: I want a boyfriend!

Hiding: Hey, it'll be okay, I have a plan

Keiko: Wait, what? AM I GOING TO HAVE A BOYFRIEND!

Hiding: I mean what! I have to be somewhere else really fast


End file.
